custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sybeko
Sybeko is a mutant Runask of Iron and a member of the Order of Altronia. Biography Sybeko was somehow enslaved to Rularx, and was forced to work as a lab worker and develop a shrinking formula to aid Rularx in dealing with the Makuta's enemies. The Runask had, in fact, mixed together random harmful compounds to try to bump the Makuta off, but Rularx saw right through that and had Sybeko test it on himself. The Runask was made skinnier, but made more agile and given a physical reaction to touching non-distilled water. The Makuta, satisfied, ejected Sybeko from his fortress. Sybeko was found by the Order of Altronia and made into an agent. He somehow came to own a sword of Titanite. He met up with Rewta and gave her a mission that she had to complete in the future, which she achieved, and he admitted her into the order. She became her personal mentor and trainer, and was the one who taught her the uses for the mask she received from Faxhuun. He was introduced to Lihee by Rewta, and to the rest of the Avenging Alliance and Lihee's team by the pair. He greeted Jardel when he "joined" the Order, but was suspicious of Jardel's motives. His suspicions were confirmed when he was attacked by Jardel, who had been spying on the Order in a closet when Sybeko found him. The two battled, and Sybeko wounded Jardel's side, seemingly defeating him. Jardel then got back up, but the battle was interrupted by Ferrak and Vohk, and followed by Jardel realizing his mistake and joining the Order. Sybeko was then assigned as a temporary member of the Avenging Alliance. By the end of the battle with Cekadax's forces, however, he had once more gone off on his own. He helped the Order win that victory and participated in the counterattack and conquest of Cekadax's Fortress as well. Sybeko then let the Order of Altronia higher-ups know of Jardel's enemy intelligence, which the leaders then used to coordinate the attack on Rularx on Crystal Island. Sybeko was ordered to remain on Altronia during the attack, however, and helped in the repurposing and looting of Cekadax's fortress. Powers and Equipment Powers Sybeko has no natural powers. Abilities *'Agility:' Sybeko is nimble and quick on his feet. *'Instructor:' Sybeko is a good teacher. *'Swordsman:' Sybeko is well-learned in the art of sword fighting, being the best at single-sword fighting in all of the Order of Altronia, and his talent and natural prowess are enhanced by his mask. Mask Sybeko's mask is the same as Lihee's, one of two known to exist in the Universe. Tools Sybeko carries a Titanite sword. Personality and Traits Sybeko is a little cooky, though it is unrevealed why. He tends to stare into space and ponder things spontaneously during a conversation, and find that he missed something else said. Despite this, he is cunning and noble, and has a fine sense of humor. He has a sense of justice which serves him well, and is also quite courageous. Another thing of note is that he is polite, sometimes almost unnecessarily so. Appearances *''Island of Power'' (Original, deleted epilogue) *''Land of War'' Trivia *Sybeko's mutation left him with a skin allergy to salt water, which is usually not an issue but greatly inhibits him on Aqua Magna. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia